Akatsuki Cafe
by Captain Marshmellow
Summary: Can you say Akatsuki and cafe in the same sentance without the world ending? Well, I can, and i can add Konoha 12 and to Sand siblings in there too. Read to find out what happens when the akatsuki and Sakura and Temari all work in the same cafe.theresmore
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: sorry if it's short, but it's my first try. I came up with the idea with one of my friends, and I think its going to be fun to write. hope you like It :D**_

_****_

_**In The Akatsuki's House**_

The guys were all hangin' around in the living room when Sasori and Deidara **( A/N: awwe those two love birds)** burst in the door smiling like the idiots they are. Deidara was the first to speak, "GUYS! Guess what un? we just opened up a cafe, and its huge, and really nice, and we want you guys to come work there, pleeeease please please pleeeeeeeeease? we could reaaaally use the help un" The guys looked around incredulously, *how can he speak so fast without taking a breath?* they all thought. "No way, I ain't working in a damn fucking cafe with you guys. i already damn well live with you!" exclaimed **(A/N: pmsing)** Hidan. Pein was about to reprimand him for his colorful language, but instead Itachi spoke up "I will work for you Sasori, but only if Hidan works there as well." Everyone was shocked to say the least, not only that the Itachi Uchiha just spoke more than his usual monosyllable, but he also offered to work... in a cafe... "No fucking way man, i am not doing this fucking stupid ass job. You can't make me!" Was Hidan's reply. "Oh, I think i can make you Hidan, just shut up, and come, we are going to apply to Sasori, and Deidara's cafe" and with that, Itachi got up, pulled Hidan's ear, and dragged him out the door.

About 20 minutes later, Hidan, Itachi, Deidara and Sasori were all in the cafe, all wearing aprons. Sasori walked up to the door, and turned a sign on it, so that it said that the cafe was open. It didn't take very long until people had started showing up. However, 4 people showed up that Itachi and Hidan hadn't thought would show up there.

_**With Sakura and Temari**_

_**Sakura POV**_

We were blushing. There was just about one reason. Okay maybe two, and their names were Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara no Sabaku. Yea, and the reason i was blushing so bad, was because they, are teasing me, and Temari, about never having sex. Oh god, just thinking that word makes me blush more. Temari however seems to have no problem listening to this. I don't see how she's not blushing, because they both just went into details about how it feels. "And you wouldn't believe about how good it feels to finally cu-" "NOOO EW EW EW EW EW SHUT UPPP! I DONT WANNA HEAR THISSS" That was me... I yelled I've heard enough. Then Gaara and Sasuke started laughing at me... "Guys stop laughing! It's not her fault that she has complete virgin ears." Thank you Temari for stepping in...and yet, they haven't stopped laughing. "Okay! LOOK! Cafe, let's go get coffee." "Good Idea Socks. Let's go." Temari agreed. So we grabbed both Gaara's and Sasuke's hands, and walked into the Cafe. But one of the things we didn't think we'd see, was four of the most popular KU students. And one of them just happened to be Sasuke's older brother, Itachi. "!"

Both me and Temari started laughing... I mean, hey, how often do you get to see Hidan, Sasori, Deidara and Itachi wearing aprons? Never, that's when. So, the only thing Temari and i could do while Sasuke and Gaara couldn't move, was take out our camera's, and take as many pictures as possible. That however ended as soon as Itachi and Hidan stepped out from behind the counter, and took our phones, and put them in their back pockets. "Give them back! I want my phone back, Itachi! Giveee itttttt to meeeeee!" Now that, made Gaara and Sasuke unfreeze, and start laughing at me all over again. "HA! For a cute little virgin as yourself, Socks, you shouldn't be talking like that." Stupid Gaara. *glarreeee* Shut up Gaara! Then, I started pouting. "Meany-pants! Stop bringing those –those... _things _up!" Now Hidan's laughing with them. OMG OMG OMG! Sasori and Deidara just put their arms over my shoulders. EEP. "Socks is it?" Sasori asked. "No.. Its Sakura.. Socks is just a nickname." "Ooh un! Cute name Sakura-chan! un" "thanks.. Well, since you probably already all know Sasuke... uhm, this is Temari, and her brother Gaara." I said as I pointed to both of them. Temari however wasn't paying attention. She was in a glaring contest with Hidan. "Hello foolish little brother" Itachi decided to speak up. "Itachi.. What are you doing working? In a cafe?" "Working little brother, exactly as you said." Temari and Hidan had turned away from each other to watch the show between the Uchiha brothers. The brothers glared at each other for a good five minutes."OWWWWWWWWE A UNICORN BIT MY EAR" everyone decided to look at me then. "Hehe, weeeel, I kinda wanted all the glaring to stop?" They all cracked a smile at that. Temari then came over and laid her arm over my head. Hey Socks, do ya think we should do something now? Like, order a coffee? 'cuz that sounds really good to me at the moment. And we get to boss these too apron wearing pansies around." "Sure. Sounds good to me Tema-chan." "Good. Hidaaaaaan! Itachiiiiiii! We want coffee! Get us coffaaay! Nowwwwwwwww!" "Get your own, Bitch. I don't work for you! I work for fuckin' Jashin." "You will pay dearly for that, as soon as I get my coffee." And the glaring began once more! "Weeeooo! I'm soo sorry to break up your flirty glaring party, but seriously. I want coffee, and sugar, cuz Saucy pants over there, has forbid me from sugar for over a week. He will die as soon as I get it back. SO, I want my sugar back as soon as possible." Then as nobody decided to move, I removed Sasori and deidara's arms from me, moved behind the counter, and went to work making myself a yummy yummy coffee. Of course having Temari and myself making coffee for each other and friends nonstop, we both know how to make amazing coffee. So i fixed Temari and me one, and went back around the counter, gave Temari hers then sat myself down at a table and sipped my coffee. "Temari? Is it good enough? I'm not quite sure I haven't used that style of maker since we were last in Suna." I asked her. "No Socks, its really good" And as soon as that was said, Hidan took her drink, Sasuke took mine, and they both took a sip. "it's good Socks." That was Sasuke "Mines better bitch" That was Hidan. Then Itachi took Sasu- my drink, and Sasori took Temari's. Then, out of nowhere, Sasori asked, "Can both of you make coffee this well?" We both nodded, and Deidara took a sip of Sasori's. "I think both of you should work here un!" Temari and i looked at each other, and we both saw the same look in each other's eyes. Hidan looked scandalized Itachi looked unscathed and Sasori and Deidara both had smiles or smirks upon their faces. Then, at the same time, "We'll do it" came from both me and Temari.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: HELLOOOO PEOPLEEEE! I'm soooooooooo that i couldn't post this chapter sooner, but my Microsoft wasn't working, and granted.. its summer. I have a right to be lazy if i want to be so HA! anyhow, here it is. And sorry again for the wait ^_^ Forgive me? Free desert at Akatsuki Cafe. And i promise Temari will chase Hidan around with the frying pan, if he harasses you too.**_

_****_

_**AKATSUKI CAFE**_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO... SOME LUCKY DUDE DOES... AND I LIKE CAPS! WEEEEEEEEEEEEOO**_

_**HERE WE GOOO**_

_**In Akatsuki Cafe**_

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

Guess what? They are at it again. Well, kinda the same, but this time, Temari is chasing Hidan and trying to hit him over the head with Deidara's frying pan. Fuuun right? "Why is Temari chasing Hidan with a frying pan this time?" "AAAAAAH WHERE THE HECK DID YOU COME FROMMM?" Itachi just popped up behind me... he's a vampire! NOOOOO! Okay.. ill just explain this to him and hope he doesn't suck my blood... "Uhm... well, it went like this..."

_****FLASHBACK****_

_Me and Temari were working behind the counter while Hidan and_ _Sasori were waitering... When Hidan came behind the counter and was like "make more coffee bitches. There are alot of damn fuckin' idiots out there waiting for it." _

_Temari and I glared "Get out from behind the counter Hidan. The coffee is almost done. Come back in 2 minutes." I said "okay. Fine, but hurry up with the damn __coffee" And as he walked by Temari and grabbed her ass, then mumbled to himself about how the 'blonde coffee bitch has a nicely shaped ass' "WHAT DID YOU SAY BASTARD?" Temari yelled after hearing him say that. He smirked. SMIRKED. The nerve of the "Bastard" hmm, seems like i said that last part out loud...oops? "Bring it fairy-bitch" "Oh, can i take this one Socks?" "Go ahead, ive taken the last 2 anyhow.. you need to come up to par." "Oh, Yeaaah, ok, hold him there." "uhm, how am I supposed to do that? He's like, 2 feet taller than me." "JUST DO IT" Temari yelled from the kitchen where she had disappeared to._

_Seconds later she re-appeared with one of Deidara's cast iron frying pans. " YOU BETTER WATCH OUT YOU LITTLE BASTARD! JUST FOR THAT COMMENT, YOUR BEING BEATEN INTO NEXT MONTH! SOCKS!" "Yea?" i asked, waiting for what i needed to do to help Hidan, get a date with Temari's new choice of weapon, Mr. Frying Pan. "HOLD HIM STILL. TIME FOR AN ASS WHOOPIN' MAN WHORE!" _

_Suffice to say, as soon as Temari started coming towards us with Mr. Frying Pan, Hidan moved back, shoving me into the counter, and running away from Temari and Mr. Frying Pan as fast as he could._

_****END FLASHBACK****_

"So, here we are now.. heh..heh.." "Oh.. Okay." Then he walked away. Just.. walked...away. Jerk-face. I glanced at the clock, seeing that i could go home whenever i wanted. So could Temari. It was already 7pm. "Tema, hate to interrupt, but we can leave now. Just sayin. Im going over to my house to set up for tonight, 'kay?" "Yea.. Sure go... Ill catch you guys later. The Hentai's gunna be there?" "Meh.. probly... If Gaara and Sasu-chan have anything to say about it. They wanna tease me again.. Apparently I'm way more fun to tease, then you. I bet you They bring Neji and Naruto too... Anyhow.. Its my Penthouse this time. See ya when your done Tema!" "Later Socks!" And i left, with Temari finally getting Hidan in a corner, and smashing Mr. Frying Pan on Hidan's head. I chuckled as I went into the parking lot on the other side of the road, hopping onto my motorbike. Putting on my helmet, and an earphone, i revved the engine and sped off towards my Pent house suit on the other side of town.


End file.
